Typically, a plurality of LEDs (light-emitting diodes) are arranged on the same plane of a main body to form a conventional LED illumination device in order to provide wider illumination range and better illumination intensity. By using above planar type LED illumination devices, it is able to obtain 180-degree illumination range after the LEDs are driven.
Although 180-degree illumination range can be achieved by means of above LED arrangement, the practical illumination effect provided by above LED illumination devices is not ideal. In order to widen the illumination range, two planar type LED illumination devices are combined to form a new device, the illumination of which is almost 360 degree.
However, it is also disadvantageous in several aspects to combine two planar type LED illumination devices mentioned hereinabove.
First of all, dead angles still exist even two planar type LED illumination devices are combined and it is unable to achieve 360-degree illumination range. Second, the assembling cost for combining two planar type LED illumination devices is greatly increased. Besides, assembling two planar type LED illumination devices not only requires highly complicated and difficult technical skills but also takes much longer time. Moreover, the yield of the devices produced by assembling two planar type LED illumination devices is low as well.
In order to overcome above shortcomings, inventor had the motive to study and develop the present invention. After hard research and development, the inventor provides a full angle LED illumination device advantageous in providing full angle illumination range, having lower manufacturing cost, and having improved thermal conductivity and heat dissipation capability in order to prolong the lifetime of the LED chips in use.